Hróðvitnir
by elveriamoir
Summary: A collection of stories, both short and long chapters, based around the characters of Teen Wolf that have been bouncing around my brain. In case you are wondering the story title means "fame-wolf" in Old Norse, and is another name for Fenrir in Norse mythology.
1. It's never enough

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Teen Wolf's characters. They all belong to MTV. This makes me sad, but I can still play with them. **_

_**AN: These have been bouncing around my brain since I first saw the first TV show. Most of them won't be cannon, simply because for those of us in England we haven't seen beyond the conclusion of Season 3a. We can't even buy the DVDs as they are all set for American technology. : (. **_

_**Warnings: **_

_**There will be slash.**_

_**There will be violence.**_

_**There will be swearing. **_

_**There will be sex.**_

_**There will probably be drinking and mention of substance abuse. **_

_**So if you have ignored the age limit and/or any of these offend you do not read any further. If however you are old enough and don't mind these things come on in. **_

It's never enough.

He sobbed as she took her last breath in his arms. He had fallen in love with her smile and her laugh, changed for her and she had died because of him. Died because he wasn't strong enough to save her. Her slender body felt frail in his grasp and he hugged her to him howling his grief and rage to the roots that surrounded them.

%

He had gave himself to her fully, both in body and soul, and she had taken everything he had to give and then walked away leaving him broken. He had let her into his secrets, to the secrets of his family and now he was nearly alone. His alpha was his older sister and his uncle Peter was comatose in hospital, his family burnt to the same ruins as his home.

%

He had closed himself off from everyone but her. Only laughed and smiled for her, only cried in front of her. His heart had cried out when she left to return to Beacon Hills, so he had followed her without her knowing. Yet again he was too late to save the one he loved. He found her corpse, bloody and mutilated, torn in half.

%

Despite himself he started to form bonds, tried to warn the freshly bitten wolf Scott, tried to teach him, all the while pushing the human Stiles away. Yet again and again it was the human who listened to him, saved his life and relied on him to save his. He'd threatened the teenager again and again, only for the fragile boy to push back, yet he knew Stile's loyalty was solely to his friend.

%

When it was over he locked brilliant red eyes with the tear gleaming brown of the slender human and saw a strength there he would never possess. Standing over the dead and burnt form of his uncle he ran from the challenge he felt building in the air. He started to build his own pack that night.

_**AN; since I am new to this fandom I would love to know what you think. Please leave me a review.**_


	2. Stutter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Teen Wolf's characters. They all belong to MTV. This makes me sad, but I can still play with them. **_

_**AN: These have been bouncing around my brain since I first saw the first TV show. Most of them won't be cannon, simply because for those of us in England we haven't seen beyond the conclusion of Season 3a. We can't even buy the DVDs as they are all set for American technology. : (. **_

Stutter.

He'd heard the blip in the teen's heart as he held the delicate wrist to his mouth. He heard the lie even as the words fell from pale lips. He wouldn't realise the significance of what he had heard even as his body went up in flames.

%

It wasn't until he saw the pale and beaten boy wipe a tear away from his cheek and head to his battered jeep that it finally hit him. He put a hand out grasping at the wall with all his strength. The teen had lied about wanting to become a wolf. He hadn't lied when he had stated coldly that he hadn't want to become like Peter.

_**AN: I would love to know what you think. Please leave me a review.**_


	3. Robin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Teen Wolf's characters. They all belong to MTV. This makes me sad, but I can still play with them. **_

_**AN: These have been bouncing around my brain since I first saw the first TV show. Most of them won't be cannon, simply because for those of us in England we haven't seen beyond the conclusion of Season 3a. We can't even buy the DVDs as they are all set for American technology. : (. **_

Robin.

"I don't want to be Robin all of the time."

He knew better than to have said those words out loud, but everything had been getting to him. He supposed he should count himself lucky that Scott had been the one bitten as a werewolf with ADHD would be a disaster, but in the quiet of his own room he could admit to himself that he wanted what his best friend was so anxious to be rid of.

He took the knocks silently, barely complaining when they bruised the skin and left him feeling tender. He even stood by his friend and protected him as time after time the wolf tried to kill him. He researched diligently, came up with plans and information when needed and was still pushed to the side.

Then Peter went for Lydia and he looked into the eyes of a killer as he pleaded for the life of someone who would never really see him. Even as he stared into cold eyes, into the eyes of an animal twisted by fire and loss he still tried to protect his friend. As he watched the wolf draw his wrist to a mouth full of sharp teeth he barely heard the question. As he filtered it and grew to understanding he was honest in the though he didn't want to become like Peter, and yet his heart betrayed him in the thought of becoming a wolf.

He was surprised when taking down the monster who had flipped his life on his head didn't make him feel better. He cringed, mind recoiling from what he'd just inflicted on a previous fire victim.

It wasn't until a resurrected Peter snuck up on him and he stood his ground despite his multiple bruises and fear rocketed heart beat that he finally felt that his feet were on solid ground.

"Brave like a robin protecting its nest."

The words were but a whisper as the old wolf pushed past him, and Stiles couldn't quite hide the smile on his face as he straightened his shoulders and went to confront his best friend about the stunt that had just been pulled with Gerrard Argent.

_**AN: I would love to know what you think. Please leave me a review.**_


	4. Skin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Teen Wolf's characters. They all belong to MTV. This makes me sad, but I can still play with them. **_

_**AN: These have been bouncing around my brain since I first saw the first TV show. Most of them won't be cannon, simply because for those of us in England we haven't seen beyond the conclusion of Season 3a. We can't even buy the DVDs as they are all set for American technology. : (. **_

Skin.

Peter had thought he wouldn't be able to feel emotions again, and he was happy with the fact. Emotions hurt worse than the fire that had left him a wreck. Revenge he could live through. Power of a pack behind him, the taste of the hunt in his mouth and the thrill of the chase. No one getting close, no one capable of touching him.

His illusions were shattered with the sight of pale skin and brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat as his pulse raced and his palms felt sweaty. He stayed in the car, whispering a compliment to his beta, even as his date argued with the young man.

The teenage seemed to dog his actions from then on, whether a twist of his scent of the sight of him begging for the life of a stupid girl who would never see the beauty there.

He didn't know what made him offer the boy the bite rather than just inflicting it on him, yet as he drew the wrist to his mouth, teeth sharpening to puncture the delicate skin there he had asked. Even let the teen go when the younger male refused, he had heard the lie and still let him go.

That had proved to be a mistake and it was the fact his eyes had locked on the bruised circle around a pale wrist that had allowed the boy to light him in flames. His mind drew back and suddenly all the fear, loss and anger he had felt trapped in the arson crashed back around him. His eyes flew to his nephew as he realised he had taken Laura's life. His roar of anguish wasn't solely for the physical pain he could feel, but for the knowledge he was the reason his nephew was no alone.

%

He had planned it carefully and methodically before he had been brought down. His bite had latched him onto the red haired girl and her power allowed him to rise through Derek's strength. While he felt bad for what he had put her through and the mental anguish his nephew was suffering he was alive and he couldn't help be pleased by that, despite his weakness.

He hadn't expected to see the human teen again, but found he was catching the scent of him on his nephew's betas. It drew him in and he found himself day dreaming. It was his day dreams and a vague memory of the fragile human staring him down and begging for the life of his unrequited love that made him speak up in a meeting. "Even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power, of human love. " Managing to control his blush he met his nephew's disbelieving glare with a flat gaze of his own. He really had to stop thinking of the human.

Stiles. The name was drilled into his brain as was the image of pale skin painted with bruises and cuts. He rolled out of bed and padded soundlessly to the door on bare feet. The sight of the human holding himself so gingerly was going to haunt him, before he knew it he was tapping at the window pane of the human's bedroom.

"I told you!" the voice was angry and he knew he could run and leave the human, and yet something made him stay. He tracked the slow movement across the carpeted floor and froze at the sharp intake of breath he heard, biting down a chuckle as even in his pained state the human sassed. "Seriously a closed window means go the fuck away. Scott, if that's you I will find a way to dismantle you haven't decided whether for the stunt with Gerrard or for the fact you didn't notice I was missing for four fucking hours!" Peter stiffened and bit back a growl, the pup needed to take better care of his pack, the human was still slowly moving around his room and still sassing, even as his pulse was unsteady through pain. "Derek if that's you please go and find someone else to intimidate I don't have the … fucking hell it can't be you!"

To Peter's surprise the window was wrenched open and his shock allowed the human to drag him inside. He opened his mouth to speak, "Erm…" was all that escaped him as he realised the human was shirtless and those bruises were nearly black in places.

Soft material hit him in the face and he scrabbled with it as the human talked, "Holy fucking shit, even the dead uncle has abs. So not fair. You! Shirt, put it on!" Peter pulled the shirt over his head, surprised that it fit and shook his head when it was free. The human was staring at him, arms crossed defensively and leaning against the edge of his desk. Still shirtless, Peter realised.

"Shouldn't you put one on yourself?" he asked, before sighing at the inanities falling from his lips. He used to be smooth, but the sight of the pale skin before him so badly bruised was muddling him.

"Yeah, yeah. Would be a good idea, but I am in my room and meant to be left alone. Oh My God, you aren't here to kill me in revenge for the whole setting you on fire thing because I mean I'm not sorry for that dude because you completely deserved it and…" Peter blinked at the flow of words falling from the human's mouth.

"Wha…?" he crossed the room as the smell of pain and panic threatened to overwhelm him. "Stop!"

The human froze and looked at him through a web of lashes, he barely realised he was gripping the deceptively broad shoulders as he tilted his head to control the annoyed burn in his chest. "No killing tonight."

"Oh good. No killing any night though right? Or maiming or hurting or…?"

Peter muffled a groan and wrapped a hand gently over the human's mouth. "No I promise I am not here to hurt you. I actually came to check if you were okay, those bruises don't look good." He led the human to the bed and forced him to sit. "Have you seen any one for them?"

Brown eyes blinked confusedly at him, "Erm? No. Why would I have done that? Bruises I can deal with, and you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about the wolves because I told my dad I was beaten up by players from the other team."

Peter snorted, "I love the fact you overlook the fact I said I came to check on you." He didn't realise he had been rubbing soothing circles on the small patches of unbruised skin on the human's hands until they were wrenched form his grasp.

"Well the pathetic human is fine and you can leave. I don't need the pity of a wolf and I certainly don't need the approval of Derek. Get out!" The younger male pushed to his feet suddenly and Peter found himself sitting on the floor.

"Seriously, I swear Derek was never this temperamental," Peter muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. He hadn't meant to be over heard and so was surprised when a fist crashed into his jaw.

"Ow! Holy…Dammit! What are you all made off?"

Blinking Peter could admit the human packed a punch and then winced as he saw him cradling his hand. "And I wasn't supposed to make you get more hurt. Sit." He pointed at the bed, frowning slightly when a defiant expression appeared on the younger male's face. "Stiles please sit on the bed so I can look after your hand. I need to check you didn't break anything."

"Okay what?" the words were nearly a whisper and if it weren't for his hearing Peter would have missed them. He cautiously checked the human's hand over sighing in relief when he found it wasn't broken.

"What, what?" he asked raising his head to look in the human's brown eyes. "Stiles?"

"Why do you even care?" Peter could tell the human hadn't meant to say anything to him and closed his eyes a second.

"Because somehow you managed to tame the beast even when I wasn't myself." He looked around the room trying to avoid those searching eyes and the sight of so much bruised skin. Soft hands on his cheeks forced his eyes back to those of the human and he decided to change the subject, "I can take away some of the pain if you want?" he offered. "I mean I am nowhere near as strong as Scott, Derek or any of the pups but I can take some of it…You shouldn't…Scott should…"

"Peter!" Stiles' voice cut across his rambling and he took a breath. "You don't have to help me, the pain killers will probably knock me out soon. Just close the window when you leave, don't want any strange wolves prowling in my room." Even with the now obvious slurring Peter could tell it was meant to be a joke and helped the smaller male under the covers.

He walked over to the window and slid it shut, even as he heard the human start to doze off behind him. He pondered and realised that he couldn't just leave so kicking his boots off he settled on the bed beside the human, carefully resting a hand on his arm. "Don't have to Stiles, want to."

"Hmm, my name's not Stiles. Thash just a nicnm. Real name's 'ienium."

Peter's sharp hearing failed to catch the beginning of the human's name and he sighed as he watched the black veins finally begin to trace along his fingers. What he hadn't told Stiles was that the smell of his skin had called to him, down to his very bones he recognised the human as pack. As his true mate.

_**AN: I would love to know what you think. Please leave me a review.**_


End file.
